


Radical

by kaybee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beforus, Drabble, F/M, Flashbacks, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybee/pseuds/kaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna recalls how he and Latula met; some of his only complete memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radical

     I'm just a joke to them. The Heir who lost it all. I…I don't quite remember how it happened. There was unending darkness. And…I think Kurloz was there. But…he can't explain it. Not to anyone. And when I tried before…when I tried before to explain they didn't listen. It's all…kind of blurry to me. A mixed-up mess; like what my brain has turned into. There are just pieces, mostly from before. They all thought I was crazy. But the only one who tried to stop me was Latula. Latula. She's the only one I can remember solidly. Every detail. From the time we met.   
     We were kids. Maybe…5 sweeps old. I didn't notice her at first. I rode straight past on my board, past the adorable girl with the sharp horns in the red-and-teal dress. She stumbled; fell backwards as I raced away. But her shout…it hit my ears. I turned, looking past the mess of hair that shielded her from my vision. Her knees were scraped, small scars of teal appearing under her grey skin. I saw that she saw me turn around, and she buried her face in her shoulder, not wanting me to see her blush. I skidded my board to a halt and ran back over to her.   
     "Hey…are you okay?  Sorry, I didn't mean to run you over," I said. Now we were both blushing; her for the incident and me for my ridiculous lisp.   
     She grinned a toothy grin at me. "That was radical!" My embarrassment faded.   
     "Rea-really?!" I tugged on the sleeve of my bright yellow shirt.   
     "Yeah! I wish I could ride."   
     "Well why can't you?"   
     She looked down, hair falling in her face. "Girls can't be radical..."   
     "WHAT?! Girls can be just as radical as boys can." I began to lower the board from under my arm and started to set it back on the ground, gesturing for her to step on. "Do you... want me to teach you?"   
     That was when her face lit up completely. "Really? You would teach me?" And without waiting for an answer, she stepped onto my board. I held her waist, making sure she was steady as the wheels began rolling and the board began to move under her. We went slowly; me walking beside her. Her feet slid into place inch by inch and as her position became more comfortable, I lifted my hands away and let her ride herself, still walking beside her. My smile grew as her smile grew. She turned to me laughing, uncontrollable glee in her dazzling teal eyes. "I-I'm doing it!" she shouted with excitement. She closed her eyes and raised two triumphant fists in the air. My laugh was cut short as I looked back up towards the steep hill she was about to roll down.   
     "Wait-!" But a shout could not stop the board. Her laugh turned to a scream as speed picked up under her. I couldn't run fast enough to catch her. I peered down the hill as she went careening into a shrub and my board rolled away on its own. I sprinted toward her as fast as my legs would take me, panting as I pulled her out of the bush. "Are you... okay?" I asked breathlessly. She hesitated for a moment before answering.   
    "That was...awesome! Do you think you could teach me again sometime?"   
     "Uh...sure! I'm... Mituna, by the way."  
     She grinned at me, showing me all her teeth again. "I'm Latula."

     We spent a sweep spending a few days a week practicing boarding. It wasn't long before she was even better than I was. But it wasn't just radical stunts anymore. We could just sit and talk. I remember one afternoon…Cronus passed by while I was with her. I think…Cronus and I used to be really good friends. But I think…he was giving me flak. For being with her. I…I can't remember. But she got really upset and ran off, and I went after her.  
     "Latula... just ignore him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." I brushed away a tear from her face.   
     "Mituna... I never got to thank you. For being here and showing me that I can be radical. But nobody else will see me as radical."   
     "Who cares?! You are the most radical! ...Tulip..." She looked up at me, slowly pushing the mess of hair out of my face. I looked away, not wanting her to see my fucked up eyes.   
     "They're... not yellow..."  
     "I'm kind of a freak" Latula giggled through her sniffles.   
     "I think... it's cute." And before I knew what was happening, she leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't long after that, when we started the game. And then…ugh…the darkness…shit. I…can't. I don't know anymore. I forgot how to board. I fall a lot and get mad at myself. I tell her I can't do it. But she'll come over, and tell me I'm just as radical, and hold me as the board starts to move, and I'll be able to ride again, just like when we first met. And I'll lean down and whisper to her.   
     "I love you, Tulip."  
     And she'll walk on her tiptoes and whisper back, "I love you too, Tuna"

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble I wrote a while ago; pulling it over from FF.net


End file.
